Fragments of Inspiration
by Chronos the Cat
Summary: Story fragments and ideas for a variety of series.
1. Dragonball: Be Careful What You Wish For

Author's Note: I have more story ideas than I'll ever have time to write. Rather than keeping them to myself, I have decided to share some of the ones that got beyond just an idea, as-is. This "story" will be for story fragments and plots too short to stand on their own, for series other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

The concept for the story this chapter: What if Master Roshi had got his wish to fight Ran Fuan in Dragonball's first World Martial Arts Tournament?

* * *

"Be Careful What You Wish For"

A Dragonball Fanfic by Chronos the Cat

The twenty-first Tenka'ichi Budokai—the "Strongest Under the Heavens" World Martial Arts Tournament…

The preliminaries have been fought, and the contestants whittled down to eight: Namu-San ("Nam")… "Kaiju" Giran… Bacterian… Yamcha, the Desert Bandit… Kuririn ("Krillan")… Son Goku… Ran Fuan… and Jackie Chun (Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit)…

Now, the Announcer called the contestants in to determine the matches…

"_Er- Ahem._"

"Yes, Mr. Chun?"

"I'd like to fight this young lady."

"I-I… but… that isn't done…"

"Oh, come now. What would be the harm?"

"B-but…"

Jackie walked up closer to the Announcer, and whispered, "I'll give you three classic issues of _Playboy_…"

"Now, see here!"

The monk holding the box of lots was standing right behind the Announcer, and hearing this, dropped the box in shock.

_Uh-Oh_ Jackie (Roshi) thought.

"Make it four and you've got a deal," the monk said eagerly. Chun and the Announcer collapsed.

"We now commence the twenty-first Tenka'ichi Budokai!!!

"The matches shall be as follows: Round one is Bacterian versus Kururin. Round two is Jakie Chun versus Ran Fuan. Round three—Yamcha versus Namu-San. And round four will be Son Goku versus "Kaiju" Giran!"

…Now, let the games begin!"

_**Round One:**_

Krillan and Bacterian stepped up onto the platform, and prepared to fight. Even before the gong was struck, Bacterian's smell was working on his opponent, wearing him down… When the match truly began, Bacterian began playing even dirtier tricks (and I mean dirty literally). Krillain seemed doomed… until Goku reminded him that he didn't have a nose. After that, Krillain quickly brought the fragrant brute to his knees…

_**Round Two:**_

"Match number two features contestants Jackie Chun and Ran Fuan!"

The young lady and the old man stepped into the ring…

"Be gentle with me!" Ran Fuan requested with an innocent voice and a shy yet seductive smile.

Chun gave a crazy-old-man smile, and said, "Don't worry, my dear! Jackie'll treat you real well!"

The announcer cried, "Round two, begin!"

Chun stood there calmly (not in any battle stance), taking in his competitor's incredible body. Ran Fuan smiled back, gave a wink, and giggled.

Chun gave another crazy smile. Fantasizing about young women falling for old men, he was thus caught unawares when Ran Fuan launched herself forward with an incredible burst of speed.

"Eh?" Chun cried at the last moment, as Ran Fuan swung her leg toward his neck.

It seemed too late for him, but, displaying speed even more incredible than Ran Fuan's (and flexibility beyond that of most people a fourth his age), he leaned back, causing the kick to miss.

Ran Fuan was startled by this, but didn't let it stop her. She continued attacking, so fast the crowd could barely keep up—but Chun kept dodging. Finally, she stepped back a few paces to catch her breath.

"Wow, you're pretty fast!" Ran Fuan exclaimed. "And here I thought I'd have an easy victory."

"Underestimated me, did you? Thought I was just an old man?"

"Of course not. No ordinary old man could have made it through the preliminary rounds. But then, I'm no ordinary girl either—how else could I have made it through?"

"Yes indeed, we're quite a pair." Chun cackled.

"Mm-hm," Ran Fuan agreed sweetly. She began walking in closer, swaying her hips seductively. Chun just grinned and stared stupidly, as she put one arm on his shoulder, and slowly embraced him.

The Announcer, jaw hanging low, and sunglasses askew, was speechless. Yamcha and Kururin were equally taken aback by this development, while Namu couldn't bring himself to watch. Goku was just confused.

Over in the stands, Oolong was wondering, _How does he get all the luck?!_, and Bulma was looking disgusted.

Sensing her opponent was completely off guard, Ran Fuan kneed Chun in the groin, punched him in the gut, then, before he could recover or even react, picked him up and tossed him out of the ring.

As Chun landed, face first, tearing up the grass, Ran Fuan laughed maniacally.

After a long pause, the Announcer pulled himself together, and announced, "Ran Fuan wins by ring out! …Oh, that's gotta hurt!"

Chun pulled himself to his feet, dirt clinging to his face, and moaned, "_I'm all right…_"

When he looked over at Ran Fuan, she pulled down her right lower eyelid and stuck out her tongue at him.

Chun sighed. _"It figures…"_

_

* * *

_

**Preview of Things to Come:**

_**Round Three:**_

Yamcha verses Namu…

_**Round Four:**_

Goku versus Giran… Goku asleep.. rough fight… Merry-Go-Round Gum… tail grows, gives strength to break free… tests strength on wall, Giran surrenders.

_**Round Five:**_

Krillan vs Ran Fuan

Hmm… hard to say…

_**Round six:**_

Yamcha vs Goku.

Cool rematch; Goku wins.

_**Finals:**_

Goku vs Krillan or Ran Fuan.

(Goku would beat the panties off Ran Fuan… Krillan would be a more interesting fight, but not as funny…)


	2. DBZ: Spilled Ginyu

**"Don't Cry Over Spilled Ginyu!"**

A DBZ Fan Fic Short Summry by Chronos

Setting: The DBZ Anime, during the Frieza Saga.

Story:

When Gohan, Krillan, and Piccolo realize that "Bulma" is actually Ginyu, Ginyu attempts to switch with Piccolo. Gohan pushes Piccolo out of the way, ending up in the line of fire.

Ginyu-Gohan attempts to beat them, but can't access Gohan's true power. Switches with Piccolo, but can beat Piccolo-Gohan and Krillan. Decides to switch with Frieza, but Freiza kills him. This critically injures Kami, and de-activates the Dragonballs.

After Goku uses the Spirit Bomb, Freiza critically injures Piccolo-Gohan, and kills Krillan. Goku turns Super-Saiyan, and tells Gohan-Bulma to take Pic-Gohan and Bulma-Frog to ship and leave. At ship, Go-Bulma delays as long as possible, but knows 'e can't fight Frieza in Bulma's body. Eventually, Bulma the Frog convinces him to blast off. They barley make it off in time.

They do what they can to keep Pic-Gohan alive. Gohan gets used to Bulma's body, and Bulma to being a frog. (Learn ways to communicate with each other.)

Month or so later (look up), arrive at Earth. Kami and Pic-Gohan merge, into Gohan's body. Chi-chi must learn to accept that instead of a son, she now has a daughter older than herself. Bulma builds new translation device, so she can talk to humans. Gohan trains Bulma's body as much as he has the time for, but Chi-chi insists 'e studies.

Garlic Jr.—how do they win? (Pickami-Gohan will have trained to the max, so that might be helpful.)

Freiza reaches Earth, but Goku shows up in the nick of time and kills him.


	3. Metriod Factor: Cold Storage

Author's Note: The following story follows the events of "Metroid: Fusion". It was partially inspired by the story of Batman's Mr. Freeze.

* * *

**The Metroid Factor: Cold Storage**

by Chronos the Cat

"What happened...?"

"You blacked out... nothing to be surprised about, given the stresses your nervous system is under."

"So... what's happening to me...?"

The doctor's usual smile faded. "Side effects of the Metroid vaccine, I'm afraid."

Something wasn't right here. Side effects...? But the way he said it, it sounded like a death sentence. "How serious is it...?"

The doctor gave a rueful smile. "Well, it would appear you did the Federation a great favor in destroying the X... Even the most hard headed of them will surely have to agree that X is useless as a biological weapon so long as we have no effective vaccine to protect our own people.

"No effective vaccine...? Are you saying that it didn't work?"

"Oh, it worked all right – a little too well."

Samus scowled at him, waiting for him to start making sense.

"When we injected you with Metroid cells, we hoped they would act as X-targeted antibodies, eliminating X parasites within your body without affecting you in any other ways. However..."

Samus was starting to see where this was going. "They did more than that. They allowed me to absorb new X, from outside my body... To replenish my suit's energy and missile supply... And even to enhance my suit..."

"Indeed, and when we realized that, we knew instantly that our predictions had been wrong. However, by this time you were already headed to the BSL, so we had to limit our studies to the tissue samples we had available.

"Our preliminary analysis suggested that the Metroid cells had integrated themselves into your system, like a symbiotic organism. As for how this was possible, further study of the data we had obtained from the BSL regarding X and Metroid micro-biological structures indicated significant similarities between the two organisms.

"In other words," the Doctor continued, "Metroids and X are quite closely related. In fact, if the Metroids were indeed artificially engineered, as has been speculated, it is quite possible the Metroids were engineered from X."

Samus's eyes widened. "Do you mean... instead of an X absorbing and replacing me, now a Metroid is going to?!"

The doctor smiled kindly, but sadly. "No. There are certain significant differences between how X and Metroids feed and reproduce. The X infiltrate a host, replacing the individuals original cells and assuming their form, eventually becoming the host organism. The Metroids, however, absorb various nutrients from their victim, using this to grow and to become later stage Metroids.

"To put it in other words, the X become part of you, but you become part of the Metroid."

Samus rolled her eyes. "This is all very fascinating, not to mention disturbing (especially seeing as how this has been happening inside my body)... But what does it all mean for me...?"

"Simply put, we're not sure. This is all new territory – we had no time to test out the vaccine on other organisms, so you are our test. I can tell you this much, however – neither the Metroid, nor the human body, were designed to form the sort of symbiotic relationship you've had going. It's amazing it remained stable as long as it did – I think perhaps the consumption of X kept the Metroid-factor in your body satisfied. On the other hand, it may have strengthened the Metroid-factor, perhaps intensifying the affects you feel now that there are no more X to absorb. Either way, the end result is, the Metroid-factor, being an active agent rather than passive, requires energy and sustenance. Without any X to supply it, the M-factor has now turned to the only remaining source: you. ...You're being eaten from the inside out..."

"Can't you do something?"

"Well, if we infuse your body with excess energy and nutrients, that would end the effects you are currently feeling. However, just as when you were absorbing X, this would further strengthen the M-factor... As it stands now, the effect is almost certainly fatal; if the M-factor were to grow further, then we stopped the treatment, the M-factor would not only kill you, but do it much faster. ...And, if we were to simply continue the treatment indefinitely, eventually the M-factor would run out of room to grow. That in itself would likely kill you, unless we triggered the Metroid cloning procedure..."

The doctor chuckled. "Actually, that might be a good idea – the Federation could use a few more Samuses!"

Samus scowled. "I don't think so. ...Isn't there another way? Some way to make the Metroid cells dormant, or to remove them from my body entirely?"

"Removing them is, as far as we can tell, impossible. Just as without the M-factor, removal of the X-parasite required removal of the infected body tissues, removal of the M-factor from your body would require removing the tissues it has bonded with... And there aren't any non-bonded tissues left, to speak of. ...So unless we can find or devise a organism which consumes Metroids..."

"And then when it gets done with the Metroid cells, it starts eating me."

"Indeed." Then a hopeful look came to the doctor's face. "There is one possibility, though. Metroids have always been sensitive to cold... And even though your Varia suit afforded you and the M-factor within you protection from cold on the BSL, the M-factor within you should still be sensitive to it."

Before the look of hope had grown very obvious on Samus's face, the doctor continued. "Unfortunately, in order to slow the M-factor enough to significantly prolong your life, you would have to be subjected continuously to temperatures low enough to damage human tissues as well."

"So, are you saying it's hopeless...?"

"Not at all! There are many more experiments we wish to perform on the samples of your tissue we have; it is highly likely we shall find an answer. ...However, this shall take time... In the meantime, the freezing technique **will** work – we just have to infuse your tissues with organic anti-freeze, to prevent the development of cell-damaging ice-crystals, inhibit your body's reflexes to warm itself up, and put you in an environment where the temperature won't rise enough to allow the M-factor to un-thaw..."

"That sounds an awful lot like cryogenic suspension..."

"Well, yes... except in your case, the suspension of all bodily functions is not necessary... It would probably be more comfortable for you to be fully suspended, though, as with your body reduced to a cold-blooded state, and kept in a cold environment, you would find your body movements agonizingly sluggish..."


	4. Swat Kats: Future Master

Author's Note: This story was inspired by Kristen Sharpe's "T-Bone Too", but takes things in a different direction.

* * *

**The Future Master**

A Swat Kats FanFiction by Chronos the Cat

The Dark City...

T-Bone growled as he dug through the trash looking for food. He could easily hunt down some prey in the wild lands, but here, in Dark Kat city, only Kats, rats, and Kreeplings lived. Still, it was better than the wastelands. Only robots survived there.

Even as he gnawed savagely on some rotting food, a part of him quivered with disgust. Unlike when he had been first mutated, his Kat mind was fully functional... but, changed. He had regained control, but barely. Only by working with the monster, instead of against it; supplementing it's instincts with his intellect, could he keep "control"... if you could call it that. Perhaps a better term would be "guidance." The monster still had as much control as ever, he had just made himself a vital part of the monster – given it his personality and mind. Still, sometimes, it made its own decisions.

Back when he was Chance Furlong, he would have hated this. Heck, he still did, when he thought about it. But for the most part, he accepted his new form. In a world like this, it was probably better than a Kat body. At the very least, he didn't have to worry about going hungry.

The monster poked it's head up, crouched on the edge of the dumpster, and looked around. The monster wasn't exactly full, but it's immediate hunger was sated. There was likely more food in the dumpster, but it was hard to get at. Plus, this place was dangerous. Uncertain what to do, it sat, waiting for a course to become clear. The mind that spoke to him... this "Chance"... it had led him here. Likely, it would have something further to say. The monster knelt there, waiting for the instructions. ...If none came, it would dig out some more food, find a place to rest, then when it woke up, head for better hunting grounds. But it would give Chance a chance to speak up.

Chance sighed. He was anxious to get out of the city. To meet up with Razor again... But he had a mission. Somewhere in this city, Dark Kat had hid the TurboKat. Without it, he and Jake were just two freaks in fancy flight suits. With it, they could show the world that the Swat Kats were still alive and kicking... and maybe they could even take down some of the super villains that now ruled.

Dark Kat... ruler of DarkKat City... Viper – ruler of half the planet, the "Wild Lands"... and Zed – the computer Overmind that controlled the robot armies which reigned in the Wastelands.

The world was a mess, all right. And only one Kat could save it. ...

A wicked smile crossed T-Bone's face. To think they were working for _him_ now... Oh well, there wasn't anything T-Bone could do about it, and _his_ world would doubtless be better than this one.

T-Bone's eyes clouded, and glowed a deep maroon. In his mind, a energetic yet raspy voice addressed him. _"My minion, I have found your chariot. It is approximately 3 kilometers to the west."_ An image appeared in T-Bone's head, a flight from where he sat, over several blocks of the city, to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

In his mind, T-Bone responded, "Got it. Thanks, PastMaster."

The PastMaster didn't respond, he just left T-bone's mind, leaving him in the alleyway with only his monster-half for company.

To that half, he muttered, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

The half cat, half mutant that was T-Bone jumped down from the dumpster, and bounded out across the street, in the direction of the TurboKat.


	5. Gothic Batman

**Gothic: **

**Legend of the Dark Knight of the Kingdom of Gotham**

What if we took the name "Gotham" literally? Have lotsa medieval stuff, gothic stuff, and people dressed in gothic fashion. Oh, and vampires.

**An Incomplete List of Characters:**

_Lord Robert "Bruce" Wayne: _

High ranking noble. Raised by his butler Alfred after his parents were murdered. Fights against the unjust as the mysterious black knight, The Batman. As Batman he wears lightweight armor, a helmet with long ears, and a flowing black cape with extreme batwing-tapering.

_Richard "Dick" Grayson: _A gypsy taken in by Lord Wayne after his parents were killed. First fought alongside Batman as his squire Robin. As an adult, he has become the dark knight "Nightwing" (or perhaps "Knight-Wing"?).

As Robin he wore a modern-goth version of the Dick Grayson Robin outfit, w/ traces of Nightwing costume. As Nightwing he wears an outfit combining elements of other Nightwing outfits, for a sleek yet Medieval look.

_Jason Todd:_ An orphan thief taken in by Lord Wayne after Grayson moved out. Became the second Robin. Was killed by The Joker, but has since returned as a zombie.

Robin costume was slight modification of previous Robin costume.

_Lord Timothy Drake:_ A young nobleman who sought out Batman to become the third Robin after his mother was murdered. He continued on in the role after achieving vengeance, but retired from the role upon reaching adulthood. With the recent death of his father, he has taken the title and responsibilities of Lord Drake.

Robin costume was medieval-goth.

_Stephanie Brown:_ A peasant and daughter of the thief "Cluemaster", she chose a path both lighter and darker than her father, fighting for the rights of the peasants as "Spoiler". She became the consort to Timothy Drake, and when he retired from the position of Robin, she stepped in to fill it. She was killed in battle.

_Carrie Kelly:_ The fifth Robin. Took up the mantle independently of Batman.

Robin costume is future-goth.

_Knight Captain Sir James Gordon:_ Leader of the King's Knights.

_Barbara Gordon: _Daughter of Sir James. She joined forces with Batman and Robin as the mysterious female knight "Bat-girl". Upon reaching adulthood, she retired the costume and began working in the King's government. Later, she was crippled by the Joker, and began investigating magic to compensate, eventually becoming The Oracle.

Bat-girl costume is like feminine version of Batman's.

_Cassandra Cain: _Daughter of the assassin Cain, and quite possibly the world's best fighter. She was recruited by the Oracle, and eventually impressed Oracle and Batman enough to be granted the mantle of Bat-girl.

Bat-girl costume is slightly more medieval looking version of her costume from the comic.

_Jean-Paul Valley: _Raised to be Azrael, ultimate warrior of the secretive Order of St. Dumas, he rebelled against them and joined forces with the Batman. After the Order unleashed the Clench Plague upon Gotham, he helped Batman destroy the Order once and for all. When Lord Wayne was crippled, he passed the mantle of the Bat on to Jean-Paul. Jean-Paul recovered control of Gotham from Bane, but became a tyrannical ruler, and had to be overthrown by the other allies of Lord Wayne.

Costumes essentially the same as in comics.

_Helena Bertenelli:_ Daughter of a murdered crime-family, she allied herself with the Batman to fight for the people of Gotham as the Huntress.

_Andrea Beaumont: _A former love of Lord Wayne, when her father was murdered she set out to exact vengeance as the Grim-Reaper-like "Phantasm".

_Kurt Langstrom:_ Transformed into a were-bat, he must fight to retain his humanity. When his family gains his curse, shall it help or hinder his struggle?

_Ra's Al Ghoul:_ Immortal would-be world conquerer

_Talia Al Ghoul: _Daughter of Ra's and one of Batman's suitors.

_Joe Chill: _The man who killed the Waynes.

_Jack Naipier:_ Once a court jester, he was fired by the King, and seeking revenge joined Grissam's criminal organization. He rose to prominence as the Red Hood, but a fall into an alchemical concoction released his inner demons, giving rise to the Lord of Chaos, Joker.

_Sir Harvey Dent: _Once a loyal Knight, a vial of acid in the face left him physically and mentally scarred. The dark and light sides of his mind separated, and now coexist uneasily as "Two-Face".

Wears a half-goth version of aristocratic clothing.

_Selena Kyle:_ When her parents died when she was but a child, she found herself an unwanted orphan wandering the streets. She worked with various groups of thieves but refused to stay with any for long - a choice which eventually forced her into prostitution. However, when she discovered a secret-ninja school, her life began to turn around. She turned her new skills to her old profession of thievery, and became the Catwoman, the world's best thief. At first she looked out only for herself, but over time she developed a conscience, eventually becoming both a Robin Hood and a leader of the peasantry of Gotham.

Has many costumes. Favorite is her purple "Queen" outfit.

_Killer Croc:_ A dragon or demon of some sort. While capable of brutality and animal-like behavior, he has become one of the Kings of the Gotham Underworld.

_Oswald "Penguin" Cobblepot:_ Following the fall of the old criminal families, he rose to power as one of the Kings of the Gotham Underworld.

_Pamela Isley:_ Reborn as the Dryad Poison Ivy, she seeks to create a world ruled by plants.

_Victor Fries:_ Uses his ice magic in his quest to find a cure for his wife. Won't let anything get in his way, including laws and the Batman.

Wears enchanted Ice-Armor.

_Edward Nygma:_ Concocts ingenuous puzzles as the Riddler. (Possibly a wizard or wise man of some sort?)

_Arnold Wesker:_ Better known as "The Ventriloquist", this mysterious sorcerer has armies of zombies, and rules as a King of the Gotham Underworld through his undead servant, the resurrected King of Thieves Scarface.

_Roman Sionis:_ As "The Black Mask", he is leader of a cult involving masks and ritual scarring. One of the Kings of the Gotham Underworld.

_Lady Shiva:_ Was the world's best fighter until defeated by Cassandra Cain. Is an assassin and mercenary.

_Bane_: Crippled the Lord Wayne Batman and conquered the city. Was overthrown and killed by the Azrael Batman.

**Summary of Possible Story:**

Gotham was a kingdom falling into darkness, as organized criminals and corrupt Knights and Aristocrats took control of the Kingdom, leaving the King as only a puppet.

After training under such teachers as Shiva, Ra's Al Ghoul, Cain, and the Ninja Sensei, Lord Wayne returns to Gotham and takes on the criminal underworld as the mysterious dark knight, Batman.

Origin of Catwoman.

The King regains power (or his son is put in place). Sir James Gordan becomes Knight Captain.

Origins of Robin, Joker, Two-Face, Freeze, Riddler, Batgirl, Ventriloquist, Croc, Penguin, Black Mask, Huntress, Phantasm.

Dick Grayson becomes Nightwing. Barbara Gordon becomes Oracle.

Rise, fall, and rise of Jason Todd.

Tim Drake becomes Robin.

Origin of Azrael.

Clench Plague & Fall of St. Dumas

Ra's Al Ghoul's master plan.

The great quake.

_War of Succession:_ When King dies without heir while Batman is away, anarchy reigns. Knights under Gordon take control of one section of Kingdom with help of Oracle. Batman returns and begins building a kingdom. Gordon and Two-Face join forces, but Two-Face betrays Gordon. Gordon and Batman join forces. After many battles and many shifts of power, Batman becomes King of Gotham.

Tim Drake retires from the position of Robin to become Lord Drake. Spoiler becomes Robin.

Bane arrives and breaks Batman's back. Spoiler is killed. Bane takes control of Gotham.

_War of Succession II: _Lord Wayne passes on the mantle of the Bat to Azrael. Azrael defeats Bane and becomes King. Azrael becomes tyrannical. Lord Wayne tells his other allies to defeat Azrael. Lord Drake retakes the mantle of Robin in order to team up with Night-wing. Azrael is defeated, and Gordon assumes the throne. The positions of Batman and Robin are retired.

_The Dark Knight Beyond: _Years later, with King James Gordon's death, and the disappearance of his heir Barbara, anarchy once more threatens Gotham. The aging Lord Wayne trains a new "Batman", even as Carrie Kelly_ independently_ takes up the mantle of Robin. Lord Wayne organizes a new group of allies, including Batman II and Robin V, to rescue Barbara and restore order.


End file.
